


Mereka Tahu Segala Ceritaku

by turtlebros



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: Nyanyian para burung menyambutnya di pagi hari yang sunyi, seolah - olah burung - burung tersebut tengah berusaha memberitahukan suatu perkara kepada sang Merpati, sayangnya Sedhah tidaklah dapat memahami bahasa burung sehingga ia memutuskan meminta tolong kepada kawannya yang dapat mengerti bahasa burung - burung tersebut.





	Mereka Tahu Segala Ceritaku

Sang mentari telah kembali bangkit, yang menunjukkan bahwa esok telah tiba. Sang puan terbangun dari lelapnya oleh suara burung - burung yang tengah bernyanyian. Hal ini merupakan hal yang janggal bagi Sedhah karena tak biasanya suara burung dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya di area kediamannya. Sedhah memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memerhatikan burung - burung yang tengah bernyanyian itu dari jendelanya.

Keheranan semakin melingkupi sang Merpati ketika ia memperhatikan keadaan luar melalui jendelanya, berbagai macam jenis burung tengah bertengger di pohon yang berada persis di depan jendela kamarnya. Rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncah telah berhasil mendorong Sedhah untuk melangkah keluar dan memperhatikan burung - burung yang tengah bernyanyi itu dari dekat. Lagipula, siapa tahu burung - burung itu tengah berusaha menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepadanya, 'kan? 

Ketika Sedhah tiba di pohon dimana para burung tersebut tengah bertengger, seekor burung merpati terbang ke arahnya. Sang puan membuka tangannya guna membiarkan sang burung hinggap pada telapaknya. Suara nyanyian terdengar jelas dari burung itu. Mungkinkah itu merupakan sebuah pesan dari sang Ratu Merpati? Ketika pikiran seperti itu muncul dalam benaknya, merpati yang hinggap di tangannya mematuk tangan sang puan yang membuatnya mengaduh kecil. Merpati itu seolah - olah memberitahunya bahwa tebakannya salah. Setelahnya, sang merpati kembali terbang tinggi ke angkasa dan meninggalkan Sedhah.

Setelah sang burung merpati hengkan, kini beberapa burung yang lain menuju ke arah dan Sedhah kembali membuka tangannya untuk menyambut para burung itu. Sebagian burung kini tengah hinggap di bahunya dan yang lain hinggap pada telapak tangannya yang trngah berbuka. Burung - burung yang hinggap di bahunya tengah bernyanyi tepat di depan telinganya. Seolah - olah tengah memberitahu Sedhah tentang sebuah perkara yang dirahasiakan daripadanya. Sang Merpati tahu bahwa untuk urusan ini dia harus bertanya pada Camar karena rekannya itu merupakan satu - satunya yang dapat memahami bahasa burung - burung tersebut.

"Bolehkan aku minta tolong pada kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Sedhah dan para burung mengangguk - angguk, seolah - olah dengan memberikan jawaban 'ya' kepadanya. 

"Bersediakah kalian ikut terbang bersamaku untuk mencari seseorang? Untuk dapat mengerti apa maksud kalian."

Kembali lagi para burung itu mengangguk, dan saat itu juga sang Merpati memutuskan untuk terbang guna mencari sang Camar. Para burung pun benar - benar mengikuti Sedhah dan terbang beriringan dengannya. Sedhah benar - benar bersyukur ia dianugerahi dengan kemampuan menentukan arah, karena dengan begitu perjalanannya mencari Camar akan lebih mudah.

* * *

Motila menatap burung - burung yang tengah terbang ke arahnya, alisnya bertautan karena rasa kebingungan yang muncul atas kedatangan burung - burung tersebut. Ada apakah gerangan sampai berbagai macam jenis burung datang menghampirinya begini? Kebingungan semakin menimpanya ketoka sosok Merpati mendarat tepat di depannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah sehingga rekan pahlawan supernya ini datang menghampirinya?

"Camar, aku hendak meminta bantuan."

Anggukan diberikan oleh Motila. Selanjutnya ia kembali memperhatikan burung - burung yang terbang bersama Sedhah.

"Bantuan macam apa gerangan yang kau butuhkan, Mepati?"

Burung - burung yang tadi sempat terdiam di dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ke kediaman Camar, kini kembali bernyanyi. Nyanyian tersebut membuat Motila menatap burung - burung tersebut dengan tak percaya. Uh, sepertinya burung - burung ini bennar - benar memperhatikan curhatan yang ia ungkapkan kepada mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Bisakah kau katakan apa yang tengah diungkapkan para burung ini padaku? Mereka datang ke kediamanku sejak pagi tadi, dan aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka ungkapkan, siapa tahu itu merupakan hal penting."

Sebuah tawa canggung terlepas dari mulut Motila. Haruskah ia berkata jujur mengenai ungkapan yang hendak dikatakan para burung itu kepada Sedhah? Bagaimanapun pesan yang hendak disampaikan para burung tersebut adalah curhatannya mengenai kekagumannya pada sosok Sedhah dan bahkan ia telah bercerita pada para burung tersebut apabila ia tengah jatuh cinta pada sang Merpati.

Burung - burung yang tadi menghampiri Sedhah seolah - olah mengerti pikiran Motila, sehingga kini nyanyian mereka berubah. Kini nyanyikan para burung tersebut ditujukkan untuk mendukung sang Camar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Motila menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Sedhah dan mengenggam tangan sang Merpati. Sedhah menatap Motila dengan keheranan karena aksi yang ditampilkan oleh sang Camar.

"Sedhah, aku hendak menjawab pertanyaanmu dan aku berharap setelah semua ini kita tak akan menjadi canggung."

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh Sedhah, lagipula apakah gerangan yang mungkin membuat dirinya dan Motila menjadi merasa canggung? Apapun jawaban dari Motila tentu akan diterima Sedhah dan ia yakin hal tersebut tak akan menganggu pertemanan kedua puan tersebut.

"Apa gerangan yang bisa membuat kita menjadi canggung, Motila? Aku bisa menerima apapun yang akan menjadi jawabanmu, bahkan mungkin sekalipun itu pernyataan bahwa kau membenciku."

Sang Camar kembali menghela nafasnya, perkiraan sang Merpati amatlah terlampau jauh daripada apa yang hendak ia ungkapkan. Semakin digenggamnyalah erat tangan milik Sedhah dan suara nyanyian para burung masih menyertai mereka berdua.

"Sedhah, beberapa waktu lalu aku bercerita kepada para burung bahwa aku merasa kagum padamu dan aku bahkan menyatakan bahwa aku tengah diterpa badai asmara oleh karenamu dan sepertinya mereka mencoba mengungkapkan itu kepadamu untuk membantuku."

Mata Sedhah terbelak mendengar pernyataan dari Motila, siapa sangka gerangan sang Camar berhasil terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah sang Merpati dan ia memutuskan untuk mengenggam sebelah tangan Motila yang masih bebas.

"Aku sudah berkata kepadamu, ungkapan kebencian sekalipun tak akan membuat kita canggung. Tentu saja ucapan ini aku terima dengan lapang dada."

Motila menghela nafasnya lega dan kemudian memutuskan untuk memeluk Sedhah dengan erat dah Sedhah tentu saja membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Sedhah dan bolehkan aku menanyakan satu perkara kepadamu?"

"Silahkan, Motila."

"Apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu."

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Sedhah dan Motila menatap sang Merpati dengan tak percaya. Sang Camar semakin memperat pelukannya kepada sang Merpati, setelahnya ia mengecup sebelah pipi Sedhah. Romansa yang tengah dinikmati oleh kedua puan itu disaksikan oleh para burung dan diiringi dengan nyanyian mereka yang penuh rasa bahagia untuk mewakilkan perasaang kedua pahlawan super wanita itu.

**Author's Note:**

> AKU SANGAT HYPE AKAN BUMILANGIT CINEMATIC UNIVERSE! DAN AKU NGESHIP CAMAR/MERPATI PLUS VIRGO/TIRA MAKA DARI ITU TERCIPTALAH FANFIC INI SHSHSHSHSH. SEPERTI BIASA KUDOS DAN KOMEN AKAN SANGAT SAYA APRESIASI!


End file.
